Shattered Wings
by BunnyLatte
Summary: Malaikat Tuhan tentunya tidak boleh jatuh cinta, apa lagi jika jatuh cintanya dengan seorang malaikat iblis, namun bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini ketika Kim Hye Ri seorang malaikat jatuh cinta dengan Kim Myungsoo yang adalah seorang malaikat iblis?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO WELCOME** **  
**

**TITLE: SHATTERED WINGS** **  
** **AUTHOR: BUNNYLATTE** **  
** **RATED: T** **  
** **WARNING: TYPOS DAN CERITA GEJE HEHEHEHE, CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA FIKSI DAN TIDAK BRMAKSUT MENYINGGUNG AGAMA APAPUN YA! INGAT INI FIKSI DOANG.**

 **DISCLAMER: SEMUA NAMA MEMBER INFINITE DAN MEMBER GB ATAU BB LAIN DI SINI HANYA PINJAMAN, MEMBER ASLINYA MILIK ORANG TUA, TUHAN DAN ENT MASING-MASING, TAPI IDE PURE 100% MILIK SAYA SO PLEASE NO COPY COPY YETH 3**

 **** **CAST:** **  
** **\- KIM MYUNGSOO** **  
** **\- OC JANG HYE RI** **  
** **\- MEMBER INFINITE -MEMBER BOYBAND DAN GIRLBAND LAIN** **  
** **ENJOOOYY**

Hye Ri menunduk melihat ke bawah sambil duduk si sebuah awan, angin sepoi-sepoi yang terbawa dari bumi sampai ke surga itu membuat rambutnya yang coklat keemasan berkibar, senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang cantik. Ya, Jang Hye Ri adalah seorang malaikat di surga (Nah sampai sini sudah gaje kan?) ia senang melihat ke bawah, melihat para manusia di bumi beraktifitas terus meski hari sudah semakin sore saja.  
"Jang Hye Ri" panggil seorang malaikat lain, namanya sungjong.  
"Ah ada apa sunbae?" tanya Hye Ri sekitika menoleh ke arah sungjong. "Apa yang kau lakukan melihat para manusia itu terus? ayo masuk" Kata sungjong.  
"Kehidupan mereka terlihat asyik saja" kata Hye Ri dengan senyuman manis.  
"Kehidupan mereka penuh konflik dan pertengkaran, di surga ini semuanya damai, tapi di bawah sana hanya ada tangis dan kesedihan"  
"ah, bagaimana sunbae tahu?"  
"ya, dari melihat dan mengamati mereka"  
"tapi..mereka terlihat baik-baik saja di mataku. Apa sunbae tahu di bawah sana kita boleh berpacaran"  
"apa itu?" tanya sungjong dengan dahi berkerut.  
"ya, ketika dua manusia saling mencintai pergi makan malam, bergandengan tangan, ah..pokonya terlihat menyenangkan" Kata Hye Ri sambil berputar- putar menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia ketika memikirkan semua itu.  
"Cinta? ah kau ngomong apa sih Hye Ri? kita ini malaikat bukan manusia, kau tahu kan kita tidak boleh memiliki cinta?"  
Hye Ri mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya perasaan duniawi seperti itu tidak di perbolehkan di tempat asalnya,surga.  
"sudah, ayo masuk." Kata sungjong yang sudah mengembangkan sayapnya siap pergi.  
Hye Ri mengikuti subaenya itu dari belakang dan ikut terbang kembali ke tempat asalnya.

.

.  
Ketika bumi sudah gelap dan para malaikat lain sibuk mengurusi urusan di surga Hye Ri menyelinap keluar. Ia terbang menuju satu awan dan duduk di atasnya, ia memilih awan yang dekat dengan gerbang neraka sebab jarang sekali malaikat lain datang ke tempat itu sehingga ia bisa duduk di sana selama mungkin. Ya dua tempat itu agak berdekatan, tapi isinya jelas berbeda.  
Hye Ri tidak memikirkan aturan yang ia langgar, terbang dekat dengan gerbang neraka. Ia terlalu kagum melihat cahaya kecil-kecil yang menerangi bumi, cahaya yang keluar dari rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung yang menghiasi daratan di bumi itu.  
Terlarut dalam keterkagumannya ia di kagetkan dengan sebuah benda yang jatuh di dekatnya, sebuah benda dengan kertas tergulung dan sebuah pita yang terbuat dari api yang mengikatnya, kertasnya terlihat tua dan kotor.  
"Apa ini?" Gumamnya sambil memperhatikan benda itu.  
WUUSHH..BUGH..  
bunyi kepakan sayap dan hentakan kaki di awan itu, menahan sosok lain yang terbang ke awan tersebut dan sekarang berdiri di depan Hye Ri.  
Hye Ri mendongak dan matanya membesar melihat malaikat dengan sayap dengan bulu lebat berwarna hitam, mata hitam pekat tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.  
Hye Ri cepat-cepat berdiri, ia menatap malaikat iblis itu dengan penuh tanya.  
"Kembalilah" kata malaikat iblis itu dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.  
Hye Ri mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak mengerti.  
"Kau melewati perbatasan" Kata malaikat iblis itu lagi setelah mengerti arti kerutan di dahi Hye Ri.  
"a-ah, maafkan aku aku tidak sadar, ternyata ini sudah perbatasan neraka ya?" kata Hye Ri menampilkan ekspresi menyesal di wajahnya.  
Malaikat iblis itu mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan hendak terbang menjauh ketika Hye Ri tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.  
"apa itu?" tanya Hye Ri penasaran.  
"Roh manusia" jawab malaikat iblis itu.  
"eoh? untuk apa roh manusia?"  
"kau terlalu banyak bertanya, kembalilah sebelum seseorang melihatmu" jawab malaikat iblis itu dengan dingin.  
Malaikat iblis itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh.  
Sehelai bulu sayapnya lepas dan jatuh di atas awan, Hye Ri memungutnya ia tersenyum melihat bulu sayap yang terasa sama seperti miliknya sendiri tapi beda warna dan pemilik.  
Hye Ri menyimpan bulu itu, berharap bertemu dengan malaikat iblis yang..membuatnya entah mengapa tertarik itu kemudian kembali ke tempat asalnya.  
Untuk beberapa hari Hye Ri jadi sering terbang dekat dengan batas antara Surga dan Neraka, mencari sosok malaikat pemilik bulu hitam dan halus yang ia simpan tapi nihil, malaikat iblis itu tidak pernah keluar dari gerbang neraka itu lagi.  
Hari demi hari Hye Ri terus menunggu dan menunggu di awan yang sama sampai suatu hari sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya.  
"Hei! kenapa kau selalu datang ke sini? kembali!" kata malaikat iblis itu.  
"aku ingin bertemu denganmu" Jawab Hye Ri menampilkan senyumnya.  
"Apa kau bodoh? Malaikat dan malaikat iblis tidak boleh melihat satu sama lain, apa lagi berbicara. Kau tahu peraturannya kan?"  
"ya, tapi entah mengapa aku ingin saja bertemu denganmu lagi"  
"kau sangat aneh"  
Hye Ri hanya tersenyum, ia kembali melihat ke bawah melihat kembali aktifitas manusia di bumi.  
"Apa serunya melihat mereka?" tanya malaikat iblis itu.  
"Seru saja, kehidupan mereka berliku-liku kelihatannya"  
"aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, mungkin untukku itu lebih baik jadi manusia daripada tersiksa menjadi seorang malaikat iblis, tapi kau? bukannya kehidupanmu sudah sangat bahagia?"  
Hye Ri hanya tersenyum, ia kurang mengerti harus menjawab apa.  
"lagi-lagi senyuman itu, aku muak"  
"ah, ini kan senyuman yang tulus" jawab Hye Ri dengan bibir di kerucutkan.  
Malaikat iblis di depannya itu mengerutkan dahi.  
"apa yang kau lakukan dengan bibirmu?" tanyanya.  
"aku tidak tahu, manusia melakukan ini ketika mereka marah, terlihat lucu saja jadi aku menirukannya" jawab Hye Ri enteng.  
malaikat iblis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Hye Ri yang aneh menurutnya.  
Hari itu Hye Ri berincang dengan malaikat iblis itu bahkan mengetahui namanya, Kim Myungsoo.  
Ternyata sebenarnya Myungsoo juga seperti Hye Ri, suka melihat kehidupan manusia yang unik dan berwarna.  
"Hye Ri!" sebuah suara lantang memanggil Hye Ri.  
mata Hye Ri membelalak melihat Sunggyu (di iyain aja deh :v) pimpinan dari para malaikat Tuhan terbang ke arahnya.  
"apa yang kau lakukan berbicara dengan malaikat iblis ini?" tanyanya dengan alis yang merapat menunjukkan kemarahan.  
"eh, aku.." Hye Ri tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.  
"Enyah! pergi dari sini!" teriak sunggyu pada Myungsoo.  
Myungsoo hanya terdiam, ia menatap dingin sunggyu.  
"Ayo kiat pulang Hye Ri!" kata sunggyu menarik paksa Hye Ri.  
"T-tunggu sunbae!" teriaknya melepaskan genggaman tangan sunggyu.  
ia terbang cepat ke arah Myungsoo kemudian berkata "temui aku saat hari sudah gelap di awan ke sembilan dari bumi."  
sesudah mengatakan hal itu Hye Ri terbang kembali mengikuti sunggyu.

.

.  
"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu! jangan terbang dekat gerbang neraka! dan kita semua sudah tahu bahwa malaikat tidak boleh berbicara dengan makhluk terkutuk itu!" bentak sunggyu pada malaikat muda di depannya itu.  
"Tapi Myungsoo berbe-" tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sunggyu memotong.  
"Dan sekarang kau membelanya? ah sungguh ajaib. Kembali ke tempatmu Hye Ri. Ingat ini adalah peringatan terakhir!"  
Hye Ri tertunduk diam, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.  
Ia malaikat yang hatinya perlahan berubah kelam. (aneh :v)

.

Meski dengan larangan dan peringatan itu, Hye Ri tetap memberontak dan terus pergi menemui Myungsoo, mereka semakin hari semakin dekat.  
sampai suatu hari, para malaikat iblis hendak di kirim ke bumi untuk mencuri roh-roh manusia dan tentunya para malaikat juga di kirim untuk mencegah para malaikat iblis.  
"Aku akan ke utara, kau ke selatan" kata sungjong sambil mengepakkan sayapnya.  
Hye Ri mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian pergi ke selatan sesuai perintah sungjong.  
Malaikat Tuhan dan malaikat iblis terus berperang begitu juga Hye Ri yang terus mengepakkan sayapnya yang kuat untuk mengembuskan malaikat iblis di depannya kembali ke neraka.  
Hye Ri fokus bertarung dan fokusnya terhilang ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal, Kim Myungsoo sedang melihat ke arahnya dan Hye Ri balas melihat ke arah Myungsoo.  
"awas!" teriak Myungsoo tiba-tiba.  
sebuah benda berwarna hitam dan terlihat seperti berlian yang berukuran besar memotong sayap Hye Ri.  
Mata Hye Ri terbelalak melihat bulu-bulu halus berwarna putih yang ada pada sayap kirinya itu perlahan terbang jatuh dan menghilang di terpa angin. Ia kemudian mulai terjatuh ke bumi, rambutnya yang semula keemasan berubah menjadi hitam pekat, tangannya mengulur ke atas dengan mata yang putus asa mengeluarkan butir-butir air mata, semuanya terlihat sudah berakhir untuk Jang Hye Ri.  
WUSH!  
bunyi sayap terhembus keras, sebuah tangan kokoh memegang tangan Hye Ri.  
Hye Ri membuka matanya, sayapnya yang sebelah kanan kini mulai ikut jatuh.  
Myungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Hye Ri, sayapnya yang kuat terus saja ia kepakkan membuat suara nyaring tanda ia bertarung dengan angin dan gravitasi.  
"Bertahanlah!" teriak Myungsoo.  
Hye Ri menggeleng, ia tahu seberapa keras pun Myungsoo menariknya ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke surga menjadi malaikat lagi, karena sayapnya telah hilang dan kini ia menjadi salah satu dari mereka, menjadi seorang manusia.  
"Selamat Tinggal" Ucapnya lirih, melepaskan genggaman tangan Myungsoo yang kuat menggenggam tangan kanannya.  
"HYE RI!" teriak Myungsoo, ia hendak menyusul malaikat itu tapi malaikat iblis lainnya menariknya, membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dan ikut terbang ke atas.  
"apa kau gila?! kenapa kau malah menolong malaikat itu?!" kata malaikat iblis itu. "karena aku mencintainya"  
 **-TBC-**

 **JDEERR! ?** **  
** **HEHEHE GIMANA NIH FIRST CHAPTERNYA?** **  
** **AH INI CERITAKU YANG PERTAMA KALI KUTULIS DI FFN (TOTAL FFKU SIH UDAH 5 KALAU SAMA YANG INI)** **  
** **DAN MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA INDONESIA, JADI MAAF YA KALAU BAHASANYA AGAK SEMERAWUT HEHE** **  
** **JADI GIMANA LANJUT?** **  
** **AKU BUTUH REVIEW YAA** **  
** **KALAU REVIEWNYA BAGUS AKU LANJUTKAN** **  
** **MAKASIH**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHATTERED WINGS – CHAPTER 2**

 **AUTHOR: BUNNYLATTE** **  
** **RATED: T** **  
** **WARNING: TYPOS DAN CERITA GEJE HEHEHEHE, CERITA INI SEPENUHNYA FIKSI DAN TIDAK BRMAKSUT MENYINGGUNG AGAMA APAPUN YA! INGAT INI FIKSI DOANG.**

 **DISCLAMER: SEMUA NAMA MEMBER INFINITE DAN MEMBER GB ATAU BB LAIN DI SINI HANYA PINJAMAN, MEMBER ASLINYA MILIK ORANG TUA, TUHAN DAN ENT MASING-MASING, TAPI IDE PURE 100% MILIK SAYA SO PLEASE NO COPY COPY YETH 3**

 **** **CAST:** **  
** **\- KIM MYUNGSOO** **  
** **\- OC JANG HYE RI** **  
** **\- MEMBER INFINITE -MEMBER BOYBAND DAN GIRLBAND LAIN** **  
** **ENJOOOYY**

- _bunyi sayap terhembus keras, sebuah tangan kokoh memegang tangan Hye Ri._ _  
_ _Hye Ri membuka matanya, sayapnya yang sebelah kanan kini mulai ikut jatuh._ _  
_ _Myungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Hye Ri, sayapnya yang kuat terus saja ia kepakkan membuat suara nyaring tanda ia bertarung dengan angin dan gravitasi._ _  
_ _"Bertahanlah!" teriak Myungsoo._ _  
_ _Hye Ri menggeleng, ia tahu seberapa keras pun Myungsoo menariknya ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke surga menjadi malaikat lagi, karena sayapnya telah hilang dan kini ia menjadi salah satu dari mereka, menjadi seorang manusia._ _  
_ _"Selamat Tinggal" Ucapnya lirih, melepaskan genggaman tangan Myungsoo yang kuat menggenggam tangan kanannya._ _  
_ _"HYE RI!" teriak Myungsoo, ia hendak menyusul malaikat itu tapi malaikat iblis lainnya menariknya, membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah dan ikut terbang ke atas._ _  
_ _"apa kau gila?! kenapa kau malah menolong malaikat itu?!" kata malaikat iblis itu._ _"karena aku mencintainya"_

Malaikat iblis lain itu menatap myungsoo dengan heran.

"apa kau gila?" tanyanya.

"aku mencintainya dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya tinggal di tanah terkutuk itu" jawab myungsoo lantang.

"Dia seorang malaikat kim myungsoo!"

"dan apakah seorang malaikat iblis tidak boleh mencintai seorang malaikat?" tanya myungsoo yang kemudian terbang ke bawah menuju bumi menghiraukan teriakan malaikat iblis yang lain yang memanggilnya untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

Hye Ri perlahan turun dari langit, kaki kanannya yang tak bersepatu itu duluan yang menapak tanah bumi yang asing baginya kemudian di ikuti kaki kirinya.

Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri tulisan-tulisan aneh yang belum ia kenali begitu dalam ada di mana-mana, tulisan hangul, ya ia mendarat di tanah kelahiran boy band-boy band yang rupawan itu, korea selatan.

Hye Ri berjalan perlahan mulai mengamati dan menghafal tulisan-tulisan tersebut mencoba mempelajari bahasa yang asing baginya itu, lambat laun bahasa itu tertanam di kepalanya meski hanya dalam 2 menit, ya Hye Ri mungkin saja seorang manusia sekarang tapi ia tetap supranatural sehingga mudah saja baginya untuk mempelajari semua itu.

Bugh!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak hye ri membuatnya jatuh ke tanah dan membuat baju putihnya kotor seketika.

"ah maaf" kata yeoja itu.

"ah tidak apa, kau terlihat terburu-buru" jawab hye ri sambil tersenyum.

Yeoja itu membungkuk kemudian berlalu.

Hye ri berdiri perlahan, ia membersihkan bagian belakang bajunya yang terlihat kotor, baru beberapa menit di bumi dia sudah sial, memang dunia yang kacau dan tanpa ketenangan.

Hye Ri terus berjalan, ia sedikit bingung ekspresi orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan aneh, ya mungkin karena penampilannya benar-benar kacau. Baju kotor, tanpa sepatu dan rambut panjang yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

Hye Ri mengabaikan semua itu, ia terus berjalan melihat ke kanan dan kiri, namun tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi.

"eh? Bunyi apa itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mencoba menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan tapi beberapa menit kemudian bunyi itu datang lagi dan perutnya makin terasa melilit.

"ah apa yang salah denganku?" tanyanya kemudian ia melihat semangkok ramen dan seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya menikmatinya di restoran di sebelahnya.

"ah ini lapar namanya" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Semakin ia mengamati ramen itu, semakin ia ingin mencicipinya, tapi ia tahu hukum di dunia itu, tidak ada uang tidak ada segalanya dan ia sialnya tidak punya sepeser pun.

Hye Ri terus mengamati pemuda dan mangkok ramennya itu, si pemuda kelihatan sedang murung dan tidak bernafsu makan, ia memang menyeruput mie dalam mangkuk itu tapi ekspresinya datar bahkan terlihat murung.

Hye ri malah jadi lebih fokus pada si pemuda.

Deg!

Mata mereka bertemu, si pemuda mendongak tak sengaja melihat hye ri tepat di matanya.

"eh?" Hye ri langsung menunduk, ia kemudian melangkah dan memilih untuk menahan laparnya sampai ia punya cukup uang, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"nona!" panggil seseorang.

Hye ri membalikkan tubuh melihat seorang namja lumayan tinggi keluar dari restoran itu, itu namja yang tadi yang di perhatikan hye ri.

"ada apa?" tanya hye ri.

"apa kau lapar? Aku akan membelikanmu semangkuk ramen, mau kan?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Alis hye ri terangkat, ia sedikit bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dengan perut yang keroncongan dan rasa melilit yang membara akhirnya Hye ri mengangguk tanpa piker panjang.

Setelah masuk kedalam restoran Hye ri duduk di sebelah namja itu bermain dengan kukunya sebab ia merasa canggung, baru kali ini perasaan itu ia rasakan dan ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau perbuat.

"tolong semangkuk lagi ramen yang seperti ini dan bewakan teh ocha hangat" kata namja itu pada seorang pelayan sambil menunjuk mangkuk ramennya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi namja itu melihat hye ri penuh selidik.

"kau bukan orang sini ya?" tanya namja itu.

"maksutmu?" tanya hye ri balik.

"ya, kau terlihat seperti orang luar negri saja, tidak terlalu terlihat seperti orang korea, walau wajahmu oriental"

"memang manusia itu tiap negri berbeda ya penampilannya?"

"eh?" namja itu mengangkat alis bingung dengan apa yang di katakana yeoja di depannya itu.

Tapi setelah melihat kembali penampilan hye ri yang terlihat 'kurang mampu' ia tersenyum berasumsi yeoja itu kurang pendidikan dan hanya tahu sedikit tentang dunia yang luas ini (apa sih ini?).

"lupakan, itu ramenmu sudah datang, kita makan saja dulu" kata namja itu tersenyum kemudian mengangkat sumpitnya kemudian mulai makan. Hye ri mengikuti cara namja itu makan dengan canggung. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya hingga mangkuk masing-masing kosong.

"Oh ya siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu setelah meneguk tehnya.

"Kim Hye ri" jawab Hye ri kemudian tersenyum.

"aku Nam woohyun senang bertemu denganmu" kata woohyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"ah iya, senang bertemu denganmu juga" jawab hye ri yang kemudian menjabat tangan woohyun seperti manusia-manusia yang biasa di lihatnya.

Woohyun mengangguk kemudian kmbali meminum tehnya dan Hye ri hanya ikut-ikut saja minum tehnya.

Setelah acara minum teh woohyun bangkit dari kursinya, ia tersenyum pada gadis itu membungkuk kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar, he ri hanya diam mematung sambil ikut berdiri, ia sungguh bingung sekarang harus kemana.

Hye ri ikut keluar dari restoran itu, ia melihat woohyun berjalan menembus kerumunan orang yang ada di sana juga, hye ri berjalan cepat bermaksut menyusul woohyun. Woohyun tiba-tiba berhenti membuat hye ri juga berhenti, woohyun tampak merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya dan beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah kunci mobil dari kantung tersebut. Woohyun membuka pintu mobil lamborghini berwarna silvernya dan ketika ia hendak masuk ia melihat Hye ri berdiri mematung, ia mengurungkan niat masuk dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Lho kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya woohyun.

"eh aku.." hye ri menunduk meremas dress berwarna putihnya yang sudah kotor itu.

Woohyun menunggu jawaban gadis itu, ia bisa menebak hye ri mungkin 'kurang mampu' tapi bukankah ia punya keluarga atau setidaknya tempat tinggal?

"aku tidak tahu mau ke mana, aku..tidak bisa pulang" jawab hye ri.

"tidak bisa pulang?" tanya woohyun.

"tempat tinggalku jauh sekali"

"ah benar kan tebakanku pasti kau turis ya di sini, apa kau tersesat?"

Hye ri tidak tahu apa itu turis tapi yang jelas ia memang tersesat jadi ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"oh, um..ke condominiumku saja mala mini bagaimana? Setelah beristirahat besok aku akan membantumu pulang" kata woohyun.

"B-besok?" kata hye ri.

"iya besok, untuk sekarang masuk saja ke mobilku kelihatannya kau butuh istirahat" jelas woohyun.

"b-baiklah" jawab hye ri yang kemudian berjalan ke pintu satunya dan membuka pintu kemudian masuk.

"ini apa?" tanya hye ri ketika melihat ada sebuket bunga dan balon yang mengisi mobil itu.

"y-ya ini semua sekarang sampah" jawab woohyun terlihat sedih.

"bagaimana bisa ini jadi sampah? Bunga secantik ini kau anggap sampah?" tanya hye ri mengambil buket bunga dari kursi yang akan ia duduki itu.

"ya, karena orang yang akan kuberikan bunga ini sudah tidak menginginkannya, jadi semua ini sekarang sia-sia" jelas woohyun.

"kau boleh mengambilnya jika kau mau" tambahnya.

"ah tidak, kau coba saja berikan ini lagi padanya, siapa tahu ia akan menerimanya"

"kau tidak mengerti, itu tidak mudah. Kau belum pernah berpacaran ya?"

"b-belum" jawab hye ri.

Woohyun hanya tersenyum pahit kemudian menyalakan mesin dan mereka membelah jalanan kota seoul yang ramai.

.

.

.

.

Hye ri membuka pintu mobil itu, kakinya yang telanjang menapak jalanan jang kasar tapi rasa sakitnya teralihkan ketika ia melihat sebuah gedung menjulang penuh lampu yang membuatnya terpukau, dari atas ia belum pernah melihat betapa kokoh dan megahnya bagunan buatan manusia itu.

"kau tunggu di sini aku akan memarkirkan mobil" kata woohyun menurunkan kaca agar bisa berbicara pada hye ri.

Hye ri mengangguk dan menunggu dengan sabar. Woohyun keluar dari mobil sembari membawa balon-balon mencolok berwarna pink bertuliskan "I love you" "will you marry me" dan banyak lagi.

"mau di apakan itu?" tanya hye ri menunjuk balon-balon itu.

"di buang" kata woohyun.

"eh? Kenapa di buang?"

"sudah ku katakan jika yang ingin di beri tidak menerima maka tidak ada gunanya lagi"

"ya.." kata hye ri.

"tunggu! Balon itu bisa terbang ya?" tanya hye ri sambil kepalanya mendongak dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi ceria.

"tentu saja" jawab woohyun agak bingung dengan pertanyaan yeoja itu sekali lagi.

"kalau begitu berikan aku balon itu dan aku bisa pulang!" kata yeoja itu

"apa maksutmu?"

"aku ingin pulang, tapi aku tidak bisa terbang" kata Hye ri

Woohyun melihat hye ri penuh tanya ia kemudian bertanya "Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

"surga" jawab Hye ri

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe gimana nih?**

 **Ok so maybe woohyun will say "are yu friggin crazy" mehehehe**

 **Lupakan**

 **Semuanya plis reviewnya ya~**

 **Makasih**


End file.
